Emma Potter or is it Granger?
by Lizzy 6233
Summary: Emma Potter (fem!harry) get's sent into the past and gets to meet her parents, the only problem, it speeds up history. Now Emma has to win a war she already won.
1. The Potion

Okay I just want to say thanks for reading this! I don't own Harry Potter I wish I did but you can't have everything.

Chapter One: Meet Emma Granger

The final battle had just been won but at a huge price to both sides. Everyone she knew and loved was dead, all the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, Colin, all the Gryffindor seventh years minus Lavender who were okay, two Ravenclaws were okay the rest were dead, three Hufflepuffs were still alive. Almost everyone who had been in the battle was dead, Professor McGonagall was okay so was Trelwney (claiming she predicted when to set lose the crystal balls on the Death Eaters, the women had grown on her after that) Kingsley was also okay and was taking place of Mister. Now she was sitting in what was Professor Dumbledores' office then Snapes office and now Professor McGonagalls. A hand on her shoulder made her jump, looking over her sholder and through her long black (untainable) hair that she had gotten from her dad. Emma Faith Potter saw the face of Minnie who seemed to have ages so much in the past year. Sirius had gotten Emma to start calling her Minnie and she hadn't liked it one bit. "Here Ms. Potter." Minnie handed her a crystal flask with a sparkling liquid inside, if you moved it you could see rainbows in it.

"Thanks Min- er Professor," Professor McGonagal (Minnie sang a voice that sounded like Sirius). Minnie had given her one of her looks that you know if you finished that sentance you would have a months worth of detention with her. "But whats in it?"

"Professor Dumbledore said that it may be something you would like to use after the war. He didn't tell me what it is just that it will help, if you want to of course." At this part Professor McGonagall looked a bit unsure. Emma nodded her head and Minnie handed her a letter and the crystal flask, she opened the cap and was about to drink it when an large cat /small tiger, they still weren't convinced it was a cat, hopped onto her lap, Crookshankes who she had gotten after Hermione was killed in the war, looked up at her and nodded his squished face up at her as if to say 'I'm ready now.' Without further ado she put the flask to her lips and swallowed. The next seconds were painfull, it felt like travling by floo, portkey, and being shrunk all at once.

Finally the spinning thing stopped but it left her feeling like she had been hit by a bluger, or four. Her hair, she asumed was all over the place considering the fact that some was now in her face, she looked up and was fairly positive the potion didn't work quite right and one killed her or two made her star hulucinating, because she saw the twinkling blue eyes of someone who has been dead for almost a year. "This is not good" Emma said, then squeeked when she realized her voice was to high. Albus Dumbledore chuckled at the young girl who had suddenly poped up in his office, she looked to be about Hogwarts age, her black hair was a mess, flying all over the place, and emarald eyes that sparkled but was filled with pain a girl so young shouldn't know. "Professor Dumbledore what's going on, where am I?" The girl was odviously scared but trying not to show it and doing a good job of it for only her eyes gave her away. She looked at him with her emrald eyes.

" You are at Hogwarts dear girl. If you don't mind would you give me your name?" He asked.

Emma knew something was wrong, the room wasn't filled with as many trinkets as she was used to, Dumbledore also had a few strands of aburn in his hair, that he hadn't had before. She wasn't surprised when he didn't know who she was, "Emma Potter Professor. If you don't mind me asking what year is it?" Emma saw him rasing a questioning eyebrow so she explained more, "Professor McGonagall gave me a potion to take and gave me a letter, then told me to drink it, then Crookshankes jumped on me... Where is Crookshankes?" Another pop and a ginger cat landed in an ungraceful heap much like the girl had, Emma saw him the said "Oh there he is, anyway then I popped up here." He looked at her probably debating if she was crazy and he nedded to call St. Mungo's. Dumbledore seemed to think about it then decided she wasn't crazy and said " Well my dear it is going to be the school year 1971 - 1972. School hasn't started yet. What year are you from?"

"1978" she answered promptly.

Professor Dumbledore got this knowing look in his eyes and asked for the letter, reading it quickly he reached into his desk and pulled out a crystal flask, the same one she had drank the potion from. The potion was in there, the raindows still visible, he asked, "Is this the potion Emm?."

"Yes sir it is."

"That's what I thought, this is a time potion, it has time sand in it." He saw her face and said "The magic drains out of the sand and into the potion then you strain the sand out." Emma smiled slightly in relief that she hadn't drank sand. "This potion is very valuable, it takes the drinker to a specific time were you will be able to fix the wrongs that have happend. This potion does one other thing, it sets you at an age, an age where you can set things right the easiest."

Emma nodded her head "That makes sense because most of the Death Eaters come from around this year." She saw the questioning look he was giving her about Death Eaters. "They're Voldemorts followers, a lot of them come from this time in Hogwarts."

Dumbledore nodded his head and said two things she had been expecting, one she was going to join the new first years with her parents, Sirius, Remus, and Snape. She didn't like the Snape, but she respected him. Dumbledore also said she was going to have to change her name because Potter wasn't a common name in the wizarding world even from muggleborns. Her mother would be coming so she couldn't use Evans. Weasley was a known wizard name and she didn't have red hair so she was going to use Hermiones last name. She said her new name so Professor Dumbledore could hear, "Emma Faith Granger, sir." He noded his head and wrote her name on the class list. They also decided that she was going to be a half-blood, both her parents were going to be muggleborn. So with that she left behind or forward Emma Faith Potter and in her place was Emma Faith Granger.

That was chapter one please review and no flames I'm trying not to have to much sugar and I wouldn't be able to resist having smores. Love Lizzy 6233 


	2. Hogwarts Express

Emma Potter or is it Emma Granger?

Thank you all for reading especally everyone who favored, followed or reviewd. Just do you know I do not own Harry Potter, I asked though, she said no.

Chapter Two: Hogwarts Express

Professor Dumbledore had taken her shopping and she got everything that was on the list except the wand because she still had hers. Diagon Alley was about the same as it was in her time two or three shops had changes, but most were still there. She had gotten used to being the only living person in the castle quite easily because she could always talk to the ghosts. The Bloody Baron was acually really nice, Peves wasn't that bad if he was an alli and Sir Nick was the same as always. Now almost a week after appearing in this time, it was time to get on the Hogwarts Express. She had decided it would be a good chance to get to know her peers so she had ridden into the station with the trian. People were just now starting to arrive and she was getting nervous, not the 'I'm about to fight in a war nervous, but the I'm just starting school what if nobody likes me nervous.' Emma was going to try to find a spot with James, Sirius, and Remus and hopefully not Peter. The door slid open and in walked a black haired blue eyed person she wanted to meet, Sirius.

Sirius Black's mother had ensisted that they get there early so they could find the 'good Slytherin purebloods' and not have to ride with any mudblood Gryffindors. His brother Regulas was so excited and couldn't wait to be sorted into Slytherin like all the other family. Sirius wanted to be in Gryffindore to make his parents upset and also so he wouldn't have to be part of the pureblood dark family he was part of. Sirius also didn't want to marry one of his third cousins Dorea. He waved goodbye to his mother and father in the perfect pureblood way, with little to no emotion just a "Goodbye Son, so Slytherin pround" and a "Tell me what it's like in Slytherin." Finally, after getting awayfrom his parents, Sirius got on the Hogwarts Express he had been counting down since he got his first letter. Walking down a few compartments he saw a girl with pixi like features, and long untidy black hair. He open the door and she looked up and Sirius saw bright emrald eyes. She smilled and said "Hi, I'm Emma Granger first year." Her voice was soft and it fit her. He said "Hello I'm Sirius Black, I'm a first year too."

James Potter said goodbye to his mom and dad, his mom was trying not to cry and was failing horrably. His dad was doing better. He looked proud that his son was going to Hogwarts. His dad looked at him and said "James I don't care what house you go in, I just want you to be happy." James already knew where he wanted to go, Gryffindor like the rest of his family. He wanted to make his parents proud. There was about fifteen minutes left before eleven and his parents ushered him on the train telling him to "be good" no thanks and "make friends". He walked down seven or eight compartments and saw what looked like two first years, one was a girl the other a boy. The girl was small pixi like with raven hair, the boy was tall and had a strong posture like someone who was taught to sit up straight but didn't want too. James opend the door and the boy looked up and said "Sirius Black first year, this is Emma Granger she's also a first year." The pixi girl smiled and waved. He walked in and said "James Potter, mind if I sit there." The girl gustured to the seat acros from her, next to Sirius. Emma smiled 'all we need now is Mooney.' just then the door slid open.

Remus Lupin's mom said goodbye and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. His dad had to work so he couldn't come. He had to work much more than most people because of the fact that he was a werewolf. His school robes were second hand but weren't in that bad of shape. His mom bent down to eye level with him and said "You will make friends and you will someday have to tell them, but if they have a problem with it they aren't your real friends." Remus nodded his head and said goodbye to his mom. He took his first steps onto the Hogwarts Express and found a compartment of first years and knocked to go inside. They looked up and saw his second hand robes and sneered at him. Remus walked down one train compartmentand then another. He saw a dark haired boy go into a compartment, he walked up and saw and small pixi like girl, a semingly proper impropper boy, and the boy with messy hair that he had followed. The messy haired boy looked up and smilled "Hi I'm Emma Granger the boy over there," she pointed to the boy he followed in, "is James Potter. That is Sirius Black." She pointed to the last boy in the compartment. "What's your name?" Emma seemed friendly enough not seeming to think twice about his robes so he said "Remus Lupin" and he sat down in the last compartment.

Peter Pettigrew got there with ten minutes to spare his mother gave him a hurried goodbye kiss on the cheek. His father had died a while ago. He owned a shop and was killed by someone who broke into the store. He threw this truck onto the train and climbed in. He passed a conpartment with two dark haired boys, a dark haired girl and a tanish haired boy. Their compartment was filled so he passed by them and into one a few doors down. A blond haired boy sat next to a brown haired girl the both smiled. The boy spoke up, "Hi, I'm Mark this is Grace".

Lily and Severus had found an open compartment and sat down for the long ride to Hogwarts. Right across the hall was a group of three boys and a girl. They seemed to be hopping around on a sugar high and Severus looked up and said " I bet the they're Gryffindors". With that they went back to the silence of the train untill they decide to play explading snap and a game of wizards chess.

After a while a voice spoke up "The train will be boarding at the station in five minutes please change into your robes and be ready to leave". Like the voice said, five minutes later the train stoped and a huge voice boomed "First years over here, first years." They followed the giant to the boats and saw the group of kids from acros the hall pile into one. Then the boats started moving and they got their first view of Hogwarts.

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
I was hoping someone would like to beta read this I've been having my mom do it and she's as bad as me. Also if anyone as any ideas or anything fell free to PM me.

Hope you all enjoyed. Love Lizzy 6233


	3. The Sorting Hat

Emma Potter or is it Emma Granger

I don't own anything, wish I did.

Chapter Three: The Sorting Hat

The boat ride was uneventful untill Hagrid shouted for them to duck down, Peter Pettigrew looked up, got caught by a curtain of plants, and fell into the lake. They had to fish him out and then Hagrid let Peter borow his coat because he was shaking, it was like Dennis Creevey all over again. After the ride Hagrid nocked on the doors to Hogwarts and Professor McGonagall opend the wide double doors. "Thank you for bringing the first years Hagrid." Minnie said. She told us to follow her into the foyer and stoped us Minnie said "Hogwarts has four houses, each has it's own noble history. The people in your house will be like your family while you're here. Triumphs will get you points while trouble will take away points. Now I'm going to make sure they are ready for you, smarten yourselfs up if you please." Minnie said while looking around the room landing on James and Emma's messed up hair. Minnie seemed to say the same speach every year or almost the same one. Minnie was only gone for a few seconds before several people screamed, Emma turned around and smiled when she saw the ghosts. "We really should give him another chance." you could hear the Fat Friar say, then Sir Nick said "Yes but we have given him more than enough chances. Look first years." As Nick said that all the ghost looked down, and started talking at once, about which house you should want to be in, it was kind of funny. JUst then Minnie walked into the hall looked at te ghosts, shoot his head, and gustured for them to follow her.

The grate hall was just as beautiful as Emma had remembered it, for everyone eles it was just as breath taking as they imagined it would be. James, Sirius, and Mooney were all looking around wide eyed then they fell on Professor Minnie who was at the end of the hall with the sorting hat and list of names. "Line up please, when I call your name come sit on the stool." The Hat started singing;

"War is brewing and only united we can stand,  
together we are strong, seprate we will fall. Cunning Slytherin's you must know that Salazar was brave like the lions. Brave Gryffindor's you must know that Godric was curious like the egals.  
Witty Raveclaws you should know that Rowean was loyal like the bagers. loyal Hufflepuffs you should know that Helga was cunning like the snakes.  
The each valued diffrent things but that's not all they were. The made me to see which one of them you were most like.  
You may find a lion in a snakes skin or a lion in a bager hide.  
sometimes people are more than meets the eye.

When the sotring hat quit sinnging and everyone had clapped Minnie looked down at the scrole and said "Black, Sirius" Sirius looked over at Emma and she nodded her head, Sirius then walked up to the sorting hat and Minnie lowered the hat onto his head. You could see the Slytherins looking smug at the though of another Black in their house.

"Hello not like your family are you. Brave, daring, loyal, and rather reckless you are smart yes but you don't want to spend all day studying so, The only place for you is,"  
The sorting hat shouted out "Gryffindor." Everybody in every house looked shcoked, the Slytherins looked like they lost their favorite puppy, the Gryffindors looked shocked but happy that they had taken one from Slytherin, and everyone else looked surprised. Sirius stood up from the stool and walked over to the red and gold table.

Minnie stod up looking slightly ssurprised that she would have a Black in her house. She then called out, "Evans, Lily" Emma's mother looke dover at Snape and then started walking up to he stall and sat down. Minnie sat the hat on Lily's head.

"Hello Ms. Evans I am the sorting hat, you have two house choices" Lily trembled slightly and she thought 'What are they?'  
"You can be sorted into Ravenclaw because you are intellegent and a hard worker or Gryffindor for your curage and bravery. Which will it be Ms. Evans."  
'Gryffindor please.'

The sorting had shouted out "Gryffindor" Lily hoped down from the stool and looked over at Snape and smiled then when to join Sirius at the red and gold table. Minnie looked down , smiled and called "Granger, Emma" Minnie had gotten rather fond of little Emma. Emma walked you and sat down on the stool and next thing she knew the hat was covering her eyes.

"Hello nice of you to join me again. Now should you go to the lions or the snakes? You are brave like the lions but cunning like the snakes but I see you have friends in the house of the lions so it better be,"

The hat shouted "Gryffindor." Emma smiled and walked over to sit by Sirius, he smiled at her and Lily waved.

The hat called several more people including a Mark Johnson who went to Hufflepuff and Luna's dad their was also "Longbottom, Frank". Then Minnie called out " Lupin, Remus" Remus walked up and the hat was placed on his head.

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but because of your full moon problem you will find your friends with the brave and loyal. It better be, Gryffindor!" the hat shouted out and Remus walked over to join his fellow Gryffindors. Their were some ther people who she didn't pay attention to but she did hear a "Nott,Jason" and "Overstreet,Emily" Then was "Peter, Pettigrew" he walked you shaking slightly and the hat was put on his head.

"Let me see not Slytherin not Ravenclaw and not Gryffindore so that leaves, Hufflepuff!" Peter walked over to the Hufflepuff table to sit with his friend from the train Mark Johnson. than was "Potter, James" came up he walked up with arrogantly to cover his nerves. Professor Minnie put the hat on James head.

" I see you are much like young Sirius Black Inteligent but no love to study, but brave,loyal, and daring. The house for you is, Gryffindor. A few other names were called and the "Snape, Severus" was called, it was odd watching a younger Minnie out the sorting hat on a way younger Snape, the meanist, evilest, good guy.

"Mr. Snape I believe Slytherin will teach you skills that you will one day need so it must be, Slytherin!" surprise surprise. Then their was a "Quarton,Grace" who was also a Hufflepuff the their was "Prewit, Alice" who had to be Nevills mom who was a Gryffindor. After the sorting Dumbledore gave his oppeing speach and they ate to much and then was sent to their dorms. Emma went up with the girls saying goodbye to the guys, it seemed that Lily, Alice, and Some girl that looked like Lavender. They said to each other and she learned the other girl's name, Violet, then went to bed.

A/N: That's the end of chapter three. The reason Peter is in Hufflepuff is because he has friends in that house. I think the only reason he went to Gryffindor is because he had friends there. It later became they were powerful so he stayed with the group. Peter will be a good guy in this, I think he started out good but the war corupted him and he wanted to be near people with power. I also think the Hufflepuffs will teach him loyalty to friends. Once again if anyone wants to Beta this I'd love it. 


End file.
